


Never Enough

by cecilantro



Series: 100 Days Of Ficlets [53]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilantro/pseuds/cecilantro
Summary: Beau cries, Molly blushes, now everyone kiss.





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> vaguely inspired by 9x15 but not canon to the actual timeline so its all good

Caleb finds it quite amusing, the way that Beau tries her damndest not to look as though she wants to be beside Yasha all the time, the way she tries actively to avoid doing  _ just that _ and ends up doing it anyway. And in equal measure, Beau finds it funny the way that Caleb tries very hard not to look at Molly, he thinks he does so well, but Beau sees him when he thinks nobody else is looking and it’s both amusing and heartbreaking. Caleb looks at Molly with adoration and enamour, the way that Caleb sees Beau look at Yasha. Such wildly different feelings and expressions to the ones they share with Jester, for Beau, or Fjord, for Caleb. Just as Caleb considers himself the second side of the same coin with Molly in terms of memory, when it comes to affections and feelings, he and Beau could be a trickster’s gambit, coin of two heads. They stand together often, when they are trying to avoid the feelings that they don’t quite want to hide, but, in Caleb’s case at least, that they don’t quite wish to indulge. He looks over at Beau, watching Yasha with such a rapture, and wonders if she, too, doesn’t want to forge on. Yasha, though, is another case of same-same, he was there under the Zone of Truth, when she’d flickered her eyes to Beau. Declared that she wasn’t going to act on her feelings.   
Caleb had seen the subtle wince that went through Beau then, but he knows her better than to think she’d give up, she hadn’t. Beau had, somehow, gotten what she wanted and Caleb- well, he had Fjord, but he remained just the barest green hint of jealous. He watches, now, from the hallway as Yasha comes screeching in from the side between Beau and the danger and cleaves, and when the crackle of the air dissipates and Yasha’s shoulders drop, she turns. Beau looks at her, they’re both spattered with blood and Yasha has chemical burns up her arm, there’s a still, still moment.   
Beau collapses, sobbing, against Yasha’s chest.   
The greatsword hits the floor with a clang as Yasha jumps to catch her, wraps her up tight and looks around wildly, shocked, for help or advice as Beau tugs her cloak and shirt, her fists balled in the fabric and feathers and she  _ sobs _ .   
“Jester?” they make out, through Yasha’s shoulder, and Yasha pulls one arm from around Beau’s waist, drags her carefully to Jester, slumped against the wall, and hushes Beau’s sobs affectionately.   
“Look. Look.”   
Beau turns fractionally, just enough to see Yasha cup Jester’s cheek and breathe out, slow and careful, and a glow spreads down her arm, it looks as though her blood itself is glowing under her skin down to her arm, it pulses gently into Jester.   
Her eyes flicker open.   
“Ow.”   
Beau sobs anew, keeps one hand fisted in Yasha’s cloak and turns to wrap her other arm around Jester, perhaps a little too hard, the heavily injured cleric peeps in pain but manages to tug her arms up and around Beau, too.   
“It’s okay. It’s okay, Beau, I’m okay!”   
Nott shuffles closer to Fjord to mumble, quiet,   
“I’ve never seen Beau cry before.”   
Fjord puts a hand to her back, his hand so large that his fingers can curl over her shoulder,   
“She’s tired. Just seen her girlfriend go down. ‘M sure Caleb’d be the same with me, or M-”   
He cuts himself off, Nott turns to him with wide eyes.   
“You know?”   
“I’m datin’ him, of course I fuckin’ know.” Fjord rolls his eyes, “Y’think he wouldn’t tell me shit like that?”   
“No, no, I suppose not.” Nott muses, turns her eyes back to Beau, who’s pulled herself together and upright and is pretending that she wasn’t crying on Yasha minutes beforehand. Jester sets a hand to her own face, the same cheek that Yasha had held, there’s a radiant glow and the worst of her wounds close and scab over.   
Caleb wobbles in from the hall, one arm around Molly’s shoulders, one hand over the nasty looking wound just under his ribs.   
“Fjord,” Molly calls, “D’you have a, a-” he makes the gesture of drinking a shot, there’s blood on his hands that isn’t his and it doesn’t take much to figure out that it’s Caleb’s.   
Fjord and Nott move together, both hands go for bottles but Fjord gets there first,   
“Keep yours.” He tells Nott gruffly through the cork as he pulls it out with his teeth, “You need it more than me.”   
“Thank you.” She replies, quiet, as Molly and Fjord work together to tilt Caleb’s chin up and tip the potion into his mouth.   
“Come on, sweetheart,” Molly mumbles, frowning, holding Caleb’s chin so that it slides down his throat, “Swallow.”   
There’s the bubble of a groan, but a shimmer of red, and Caleb stops bleeding. He slumps against Molly, no longer dying but thoroughly exhausted, Molly scrabbles to hold him upright.   
“This is yours?” Molly looks to Fjord, who sighs, relief and amusement, and tucks one arm around Caleb, pulls one of Caleb’s arms up around his shoulders, leaves the other around Molly’s.   
“I think you’ll find, actually, it’s ours.” and watches the pretty red-violet flush on Molly’s face spread from the bridge of his nose across his cheeks. He chuckles and cranes, leaning over Caleb to kiss Molly briefly, it wouldn’t be the first time, as much as the two of them don’t often acknowledge the borderline of relationship they’ve been traipsing for a while. As forward as Molly is, he flirts more with the skirting edges, never confident enough to ask for the commitment. This, though, feels like that. Like a commitment, one to be discussed with Caleb when he wakes and is rested. Molly gulps down the anxiety about that bit.   
“Girls?” Fjord calls to the three, currently sharing affection at the wall of the room, Jester doesn’t even bother breaking her kiss with Yasha, just looks at Fjord from the corner of her eye.   
“Yeah?” Beau answers for them.   
“Y’ ready to go?”   
“Uh…” Beau watches as Jester goes back to her work, quicker now, and finishes up, “Yeah!”   
“A’right, let’s move it. Careful not to fuck with anythin’ on your way, don’t think we could survive another battle.”   
“Not with Caleb like that.” Beau grimaces and crosses the room to him quickly, jams a knuckle under his chin to see his face, “Caleb. Hey, dickwad, wake up.” She pats his face, oddly gentle.   
“Let ‘im rest, Molly an’ I can carry him.”   
“If you drop him, if he gets hurt,” she points at each of them with each possibility, “I  _ will _ fuck you up.”   
Molly chuckles, his concern and shock from the previous conversation melts into teasing.   
“What’s wrong, Beau? Do you actually care about him?”   
Beau grabs his collar and he gives an  _ oh _ of genuine surprise as he’s tugged nose-to-nose with her, snarling,   
“You’re damn fuckin’ right I do, an’ I don’t think you really oughta be makin’ any comments to let him  _ forget _ we care, Mollymauk.”

She draws out Molly’s name into a growl, it seems a threat, Molly sees the burn in her eyes and actually feels a twinge of affection for her. Disgusting.   
“Noted.” He says smartly, and moves his amicable expression from her to Fjord, “Are we off, then?”   
“‘S a good idea.” Fjord nods, and Nott shifts to his side, the girls fall in beside Beau, and they drag themselves topside.

 

Jester, Beau, and Yasha disappear into their own room with little fanfare. Beau is the last to leave the boys and Nott, she steps up to Caleb, barely conscious with the brief recovery time and he meets her eyes. His own are hazy, his vision is swirly and doubled but he sees the blue-and-brown shape that he  _ knows _ is Beau, and feels her take his gloved hand between both of her own and pull him in to an odd, one-armed hug.   
“If Molly or Fjord hurts you, you’ll tell me.” It’s a command, not a request, “I’ll fuck them up.”   
He drops his head to rest briefly on her shoulder and mumbles something between  _ thank you _ and  _ love you _ . She chuckles and pulls away, follows her girlfriends into their room and leans against the door until she hears the door of the other room close.   
“Beau?” Jester sits on the edge of their bed, already halfway through stripping to change into her nightdress. Yasha’s fingers run up the dip of her spine and she arches away, fighting back the chuckles for her concern, Beau shakes her head.   
“S’ok, I just worry about Caleb.”   
“Not about Fjord or Molly or Nott?” Jester teases, her tail whipping into Yasha’s hand.   
“Ow!” Yasha yelps and pulls back, Jester smiles smugly and stands, wanders over to Beau and cuddles up, rests her chin on her chest, staring up at her. Beau smiles, rolls her eyes, and kisses her quickly.   
“Get changed, I’m exhausted, an’ I really wanna sleep.”   
She pulls from Jester and moves to Yasha instead, ever efficient, she’s already changed. She holds an arm out for Beau as she approaches and they both flop, together, down onto the bed, Yasha chuckling dimly and Beau groaning, just a little. Jester huffs and quickens her pace to change, and drops on top of them. Beau gives a quick  _ oof _ and gathers her up, clinging impossibly tight.   
“I really fuckin’ hate watchin’ you go down.” She says into the crook of Jester’s neck, and receives a chuckle in return. A mischievous tail wriggles between her thighs to wrap in a looping around the top leg, Jester kisses the side of her head, and Yasha reaches over to stroke her hair.    
“It’ll be okay.” Yasha reassures over Jester’s head, and takes a quick moment to kiss the back of it. Beau gives a wordless sigh in response, and Jester feels her relax in her arms and drop to sleep.

 

Over in Caleb’s room, Nott clambers into her bed and sits, cross-legged and watching as Fjord climbs into bed and takes a swaying Caleb from Molly’s grasp. Caleb plops to the bed, Molly and Fjord carefully peel him out of the majority of his clothes and pile them up at the side of the bed, careful with his books. Molly smooths his hair down and kisses his forehead.   
“See you in the morning.”   
He makes to pull away, and Caleb catches his wrist.   
“No. Stay.”   
Molly looks to Fjord, helplessly, and Fjord shrugs,   
“Are y’ opposed?”   
“N- No. Not opposed, certainly.”   
“Then get into fuckin’ bed, Molly, our wizard needs sleep.”   
Molly feels a bristle of warmth at  _ our wizard _ and strips down, sparing only a brief look over his shoulder at Nott.   
“You should sleep too.” He tells her, as he shrugs off his coat.   
“Not until Caleb is safe.” she sways to stay upright, her eyes won’t even focus properly, and Molly smiles as he makes his way over to push her gently down until she’s laying, pulls the covers up and tucks them around her.   
“I get it, Mother Nott looking after her boy. But Fjord and I are here, now. He is safe.”   
“Go on, Nott, get some rest, we won’t be far behind.” Fjord assures from across the room. Nott meets his eyes and waits, a moment, then nods, and closes her eyes.   
Molly comes back over to Caleb’s bed and finishes shedding layers of clothing, a significantly more difficult task than it ought to be, as Caleb keeps pawing at his hip and back. Eventually, Molly slips into bed beside him, and Caleb finally, finally lies down.   
Caleb snuggles up to his chest, cat-like, and Fjord chuckles at the darkening of Molly’s cheeks, though he can’t see the colours for the darkness.   
“Takes a while to get used to, yeah.” Fjord nods, and puts an arm over both Caleb and Molly to pull them further into the bed, “There’s a reason he’s got a cat as his familiar.”   
Molly tentatively pulls an arm around Caleb, affectionately, and kisses the top of his head.   
“Love you.” He hears Caleb hum to his chest, “Perfect.”   
“Save it for the mornin’.” Fjord says, gently, and kisses the back of his head.   
And they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (SPOILER WARNING)  
> Beau telling Caleb that she loves him genuinely hurt how long has it been since someone (other than Nott at least) told him that they love him????  
> (SPOILER END)
> 
> Anyway this is added in later, but like... i feel, so bad at the moment yall. my mental state? a mess. any kind of comment or attention, genuinelY??? really helps, its something to wake up for. and i appreciate them.


End file.
